Keep Your Secrets
by malediction
Summary: Spinner's hiding his feelings for someone and Dylan uncovers Paige's past with an enemy.
1. Clothes, Memos, and PreDates

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or anything related to it. I'm just a fan.

"Spinner, Marco's here!" I heard my sister Kendra yell to me. Seconds later, a frantic Marco, carrying a pile of clothes came running into my room and threw the clothes on my bed. He looked at the clothes for a second and then turned around to smile at me.

"Hey, Spin." I didn't like the desperate tone in his voice. "I have a date with Dylan in, oh let's say ten minutes and I don't know what to wear. So do you want to help me?"

"Sure thing, dude." I said as I looked at the pile of clothes that seemed bigger than the last time. "But two things: one, when people tell you to come out of the closet, they don't want your clothes, they just want you to be open with your sexuality; it's a metaphor. Two, we go through this every time you're here, I'm straight; didn't you get the memo yet?"

Marco chuckled. "Spin, I don't think that the memo exists."

"Well, that's what you think." I grabbed a pen and a post-it pad off of my desk. At the top of the post-it I wrote MEMO and towards the middle I wrote I'M STRAIGHT! I detached the memo from the rest of the post-its and stuck it to Marco's forehead.

"There. Now you can't say you didn't get the memo." The post-it fell off of his forehead and landed on the floor. We both stared at it, thinking it would disappear on it's own, but Marco gave in and picked it up. After a second or two of awkward silence I looked at my bed and went through each article of clothing one by one. About halfway through I heard Kendra laughing. Marco and I turned around and saw her leaning against my doorway.

"Can I help you?" I impatiently asked her.

"No, but I can help Marco." She made her way to the piles of clothes and started rummaging through them for a few minutes. "Oh, and did I forget to say that Dylan's here?"

Marco's eyes widened. "He's here already? There's no way I've been here for ten minutes!"

My sister picked up a shirt and held it up to Marco, who held it up so she can look at it. "Maybe because you've been here for fifteen."

Marco dropped the shirt. "Fifteen? Then I have to go! I'm late!"

I picked up the shirt and handed it to Kendra. "Dude, relax. I'll go talk to him. Stay here and pick your outfit."

Once I reached the door I expected to see Dylan sitting in his car outside of the house. It didn't turn out that way. I was taken by surprise because Paige was standing right in front of me.

"Aaah!" I screamed as I took a step back.

"It's nice to see you too, Spin." She said as she walked into the house and sat on the couch in the living room.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to see you there. Really, I'm glad to see you but where's Dylan?"

"What's going on, I heard screaming?" We both heard Dylan say from the doorway while sipping a soda. We stared at him for a few seconds.

"It's nothing. I just got a little … scared when I saw Paige at the door"

"Oh." He said noticing the way we were looking at him. "I hope you don't mind, your sister let me in, offered me a soda, and said you guys were running late. I was going to get Paige now—"

"Ah, it's no big deal." I interrupted. "You know, you look hungry, let's go find you something to eat." I pulled him into the kitchen. "Why's Paige here?"

"Oh, well, I told her where I was going and she wanted to see her honeybee." He tightly pinched my cheek. "Where's Marco?"

"Where else would he be?" I replied. "My room, trying to find something to wear. Consider me your pre-date."


	2. Doubts, Healocks, and Compromising Posit...

Dylan laughed. "Aw, our little Spinner is all grown up. He's moved to the dark side."

"I have one word for you mi amigo—"

"If it's memo save your breath because it doesn't exist." Dylan interrupted.

"Well, that's where you're wrong." I said as I grabbed a pen, rolled up Dylan's shirtsleeve and wrote I'M STRAIGHT down his arm. "There. Now you can't lose it."

"Nice memo." He said before licked two of his fingers and continuously rubbed them against his arm. Once I'M was partly erased, he gave up and went to the sink to wash the rest off. "But I don't think that a truly straight male would do that."

"Are you questioning my memo? 'Cause the memo doesn't lie."

"Well, Spinner, it's like I always say," Dylan mocked as he slapped his arm around my shoulder and showed me the arm that I wrote the memo on. "If the memo erases, you can doubt its existence. Now admit it. You've moved onto the dark side, my side. And you want me."

I pushed his arm away and looked at him staring out into space. "Dude, what are you on? I say one ting, you take it wrong and all of a sudden being gay is the dark side? You really confuse me."

"Yeah, well." Dylan said while trying o think of an argument. "You're the worst pre-date I've ever had!" I felt his arm twist and the next thing I knew I was in a headlock. "And you made up the memo. Lying is bad, dear Spinner, so that's why I'm not letting you out of this position until you tell the truth."

"Well, the truth is," I said. "I'm straight, I love my girlfriend, and you, in a manly-friend way. You're also dating my best friend, and I'm dating your sister so if I don't say this, you'll tear me to shreds. So, you think you want to let me go now?"

"Hm … no." Dylan laughed.

We both heard Paige's voice get louder. "Well, spinner told Dylan he was hungry, so they're probably in the—yeah they're in the kitchen." I heard Paige and Marco laughing and Dylan was the first to speak up.

"Okay, so, now that we've secured the headlock position, I'll steal the puck from you and we will stake together so you can watch me score the winning goal and you can tell your team about it." He leaned close to my ear and demanded, "Act like you're skating."

"What?" I whispered back. "Why?"

"Because we have an inquiring audience. Now skate!" He impatiently hissed back. We both skated across the kitchen until Dylan made the sound of a final buzzer and yelled "GOAL!" He then threw both of his arms into the air, which caused me to fall. "But you'll know when you played a good game when the guy who beat your butt gives you a helping hand." He held out his hand to help me up. I accepted his offer and he pulled me up.

Marco and Paige applauded our performance. "Do we get to take a bow?" I anxiously asked Dylan who nodded. We both turned around at the same time and bowed before our audience.

Paige and Marco stopped clapping but they were laughing at our attempt at getting out of a compromising situation. "Marco and I are going to dismiss the fact that we caught you two in a compromising position if we discuss the location of a date." Paige said breaking the laughter. So we discussed date plans but all I could think about was Dylan putting me a headlock.


	3. Pizzza, Staring Contests, and Love

Thanks for the reviews: Spinnerroxz16, MeoW03, Lauren, Engimus, Cradlerobber Speedo-kun, and Julia. I appreciate your opinions. Ah, well here's the next chapter, sorry I cut it where I did, I would have added more out I ran out of paper when I was writing it out.

"So, where are we going?" Paige asked as soon as we reached the living room.

"Well, Marco and I are going to the Dot for something to eat."

"I don't want to go there." Paige commented as she clutched onto my arm and rested her head on my shoulder. "I want to order pizza and stay here."

"Well, you two can do that an I'll pick you up when you're done." Dylan argued. I'm sure he didn't mean to sound so pushy but sometimes the words come out wrong.

Paige let out a disgusted sigh. "Now only did I want to spend time with Spinner, I wanted to double with you. We used to be so close and now one of us is always on a date. Dylan, I just want to spend more time with you.

Dylan carefully studied her face, trying to find the smallest hint of a lie. Paige narrowed her eyes and stared into Dylan's while Marco and I sat in the silence. Marco studied Paige's face and I looked at Dylan.

"Alright, fine!" Dylan said breaking the silence. Marco leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and watched Dylan. "We'll order pizza, but I'm not going to get it!"

"Well, you don't have to." Paige said as Marco's eyes shifted to Paige but mine stayed fixed on Dylan. "If we order from the place on 5th Street they'll deliver." She really knew how to get what she wants.

"Deal." Dylan laughed. "Spinner, could you get me the phone? Spinner? Hello? Are you with us?"

I guess I zoned out because I didn't know that he was talking to me. It was like my eyes were glued to Dylan's face and I couldn't find a reason to unglue them.

"Spinner!" Paige shook my arm. "Wake up!"

I shook my head and Dylan stared back at me. "What is this? A staring contest to see who gets the phone?" He leaned closer to me and I looked away. "Yes! I won! You get the phone and call."

"Where am I calling?"

Everyone started laughing. I guess they must have though I was joking. "The pizza place on 5th Street, Spin." Marco said in between laughs. "You see when you call the place, they deliver the pizza to your house. You would have known that if you weren't staring at my boyfriend."

"Dream on, dude." I reached for the phone and ordered the pizza. "Thirty minutes or it's free!" I hung up the phone and sat next to Paige.

"Spinner, you do know that's a pizza delivery myth, right?" Dylan joked. I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You know, I've grown to be very jealous of my brother." Paige declared. "In the small amount of time Dylan has known my friends, he's managed to steal both Marco and Spinner—"

"He didn't steal Spinner!" I interrupted.

"Really, then do you mind explaining the staring contest you had with him?"

She got me there. I had no exploitation. "I was tired. I just zoned out."

Paige laughed. "Oh, I love my honeybee."

Marco and Dylan looked at each other and laughed. "Spinner, do you love your honeybee?" They remarked.

"Of course I do." I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

"Aw," Marco continued.

"Your love's so beautiful." Dylan contributed.

After about a half hour of Marco and Dylan exchanging cute comments someone knocked on the door. "Couldn't come at a better time." I said as I stood up.

""Oh no, let me get it, sweetie." Dylan said as he took some money out of his wallet and headed towards the door. "You pick up the bill on our next date." I laughed and Dylan answered the door.

"Michalchuk." I heard a familiar voice say.

Dylan crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Marco looked at the person and then at Paige. "Pizza." The person said while walking into the living room. He smiled at Paige who tightly held onto me. "Hey, Spirit, I haven't seen you around in awhile."


End file.
